


Conversations in a Diner

by YourCandleOnTheWater



Series: Love Letters to New York [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brunch, Chef Hunk (Voltron), F/M, Miscommunication, New York City, Old Friends, Self-Indulgent, Waiter Lance (Voltron), What are in the waffles, grad student Allura, real life places with fictional characters, researcher shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourCandleOnTheWater/pseuds/YourCandleOnTheWater
Summary: It's been almost two years since Allura and Shiro graduated from Columbia, and almost two years since Allura wrote her feelings to Shiro in a letter before cutting off most communication. Now, Shiro is back from Europe, and the two play catch-up and sort things out one morning over brunch.





	Conversations in a Diner

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this came out during Shallura Valentine's, and I was planning to finish this in time for Allura Ship Week, but alas, I have missed both fandom events. This became longer than I expected, but I had fun writing. I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think in the comments. Flames and con-crit will be ignored~

Across the river from Manhattan’s Upper East Side laid a sleepy neighborhood that Allura had grown to love. She could take the 1 Train from Columbia University to Times Square, and then take the 7 Train to Long Island City. When the 7 was down for maintenance- which seemed to happen every other weekend- she could just as easily take the E Train to her destination, though it involved a little more walking.

Allura loved LIC, and the borough of Queens in general. When her projects for her Master’s Degree stressed her out, or when she needed a break from the noise of Manhattan, the young woman escaped campus with a Metro Card in hand. Allura was willing to undergo the half hour subway ride (which could be shorter if she caught an express train on 96th) just to get to her favorite neighborhood. The sight of brick buildings decorated in graffiti once the 7 Train went above ground was something she never grew tired of seeing. Queens was a glorious combination of muted energy from the City and the hodgepodge of various immigrant communities who called the borough home. Even with some signs of gentrification creeping in some parts, Queens still held many hidden treasures that just couldn't be erased or bought out, and Allura loved it.

One of the mainstays seemingly immune to the changing times was the diner in Court Square. The entrance was right next to the stairs leading to the 7 Train, tempting many hungry passengers to just step inside. For Allura, one of the best assets of the place was that it was open 24/7, a quality none of the eateries around Columbia can boast of having. She certainly had went there at odd hours of the night, usually after hitting a snag while writing parts of her dissertation, ordering a steaming cup of tea and a plate of toast, or a stack of pancakes if she was feeling extra crummy.

The Art Deco-style font on the sign outside and the round furniture inside gave the diner a retro feel, but the workers and patrons definitely would not have made the cut in the 50’s. There were four people in particular who were often around when she came to eat.

Hunk was the cook in charge of Sunday brunch and weekday evenings. Be it an omelet or spanakopita, Hunk cooked every dish with care, and it showed. American, Greek, Mexican - every dish Hunk created was a hit. He rarely had a break, but Allura always made sure to yell a compliment at him on her way to the restroom.

Lance was the charismatic waiter who worked the Sunday brunch rush. He talked to anything that breathed, schmoozing up to customers whenever he had a moment. Allura loved chatting with him, and she always tipped extra when he’s her server.

Keith was a waiter for the really early mornings. He wasn't the most talkative of the bunch, but he listened and gave his feedback on her troubles from time to time. He also made sure to keep an eye out for her whenever a stray customer made her uncomfortable. There have been times when a drunk person would try to approach her, but Keith would force them to back off. Allura could handle herself, but she appreciated the help.

Pidge was a freshman at LaGuardia Community College.  Allura often saw the student barricading a corner booth with various textbooks and gadgets. Pidge’s eyes tended to be obscured by the glare of the laptop hitting their glasses as they maniacally typed away. When the diner got busy on Sundays, Lance would often ask the two of them to sit in the same table and do their work together. Though the most sarcastic in the group, Pidge held a special place in Allura’s heart.

Today was Sunday. Keith never worked the brunch shift, and Pidge was suspiciously absent. Allura could hear Hunk yelling out orders to the other cooks. Lance had just placed a steaming cup of coffee on her table. Allura thanked the waiter.

“Do you know what happened to Pidge, by any chance?” she asked.

Lance shook his head.

“Nah, but I think Pidge just had a long night playing the new Voltron game that _finally_ came out. If I didn’t have to work today, I would’ve done the same.” Lance chuckled to play off his embarrassing confession.

Allura laughed alongside him, imagining clearly the student’s eyes being obscured by the glare of a television screen.

The door to the diner opened, letting the frigid air come inside. The grad student heard the hostess greet the new customers and move them to a table.

“It seems like people are coming in for brunch now,” commented Allura. Lance gave a nod.

“You're a regular, and right now I don't mind you taking up a table for yourself, but you know this place gets busy. I might have to move you to the bar if you plan on camping here again,” Lance warned.

“No worries Lance,” replied Allura, “I'm actually waiting for someone.”

The waiter gasped. “Ooooooh, Allura the workaholic has a date!” Lance teased. The young woman flushed.

“It’s not like that! My friend’s in town and I invited him to hang out with me for the day.”

“Ahh I see.” Lance gave her a nod, a serious look on his face. He turned around to face the kitchen window.

“Hey Hunk!” Lance shrieked, “Allura’s got a date!”

“Lance! Shut it!” Allura chastised.

“Congrats Allura! I hope you guys have a happy life together!” Hunk yelled over the sizzling bacon.

Another cook let out a whoop in agreement. Several customers looked over at her table and laughed. Allura could only sigh and shrink into the padded plastic seats.

“Don’t you have orders to take?”

“I’ll always have orders to take,” Lance breezily replied, “I just wanna see you happy, that’s all. If your friend is a total douchebag, just give me a sign and I won’t hesitate to kick his ass.”

“Thanks Lance. Let’s hope it doesn’t get to that,” Allura said.

Lance left her table with a wink and a pair of finger guns. Allura slapped her hand against her forehead and gave an embarrassed laugh at the whole situation. She checked her phone, and a message just popped up.

_Just got on the E. Which stop do I get off at?_

Allura typed back a response.

**_23rd Street- Court Square. Once you get off you’ll have to walk past the grocery store and the dog park, and then make a left at 45th Road (not Ave!). The diner’s just down the street._ **

Allura had to wait a few minutes before she got a response.

_Got it. See you soon. :)_

She gave a small smile before putting the phone down. She took a sip of her coffee, which was tepid after the shenanigans Lance induced. She took out a book, something on migrant workers and their lack of protection under international law, and read as she downed her cup. Lance later dropped by and gave her a refill.

The diner became more lively as people started filing in for brunch. Allura read her book to the sounds of the quiet chatter and the clinking utensils. The bell above the door rang to indicate sometime coming into the diner. Allura took another sip of her coffee without looking up from her reading.

“Good to know your addiction to caffeine is still going strong,” someone commented next to her. Allura lowered her book and looked up at the speaker. She smiled.

“It’s been a while, Takashi,” Allura greeted and nodded at the seat across from her.

The young man took off his scarf and coat before sitting down. Allura tried to not pay attention to the look of disappointment he had after she didn't do anything more. She just didn't know if it was OK to stand up and hug him.

Allura had met Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane one night when she was pulling an all-nighter in Butler Library. Allura had gotten her BA in Political Science at Barnard, and Shiro was in the School for Engineering, but thanks to the cross-registration system in place at Columbia University, they had taken several classes together.

It had been almost two years since they last saw each other in person, and, while they did message each other from time to time, the pair hadn't been close since graduation. Admittedly, Allura had made things awkward on their commencement. To her, the fact that Shiro never brought the incident up in their messages was an act of mercy.

Almost immediately after Shiro sat down, Lance came over and asked if he wanted tea or coffee. As Shiro ordered his coffee, Allura took the time to fully look at him. His hair was fully dyed silver, instead of his previous dye job that only focused on his front. His shoulders seemed wider in the black sweater he was wearing. Shiro hadn't been  scrawny back in college, but Allura could tell he's been taking care of his body since leaving. He was sporting a scar across his nose, but she didn't plan on asking him about it just yet. Shiro’s eyes met hers, and she felt her face warm up.

“Sorry,” said Allura, “I shouldn't be staring.”

Shiro brushed it off.

“I don't mind. It's been a while since we last saw each other.”

Allura gave a hum in relief. They both looked over the menus in silence. Lance came back to their table after a few minutes and took out a pad.

“Are you guys ready to order?”

Allura raised an eyebrow to Shiro in question. He nodded and then raised an arm to let her go first.

“I would like the Belgian waffles with strawberries and whip cream,” Allura ordered.

“I will have the Court Omelette, please,” added Shiro.

“Got it. I'll ask Hunk to make your waffles extra fluffy,” said Lance as he put his pen away.

Allura giggled. “Thanks Lance.”

The two gave their menus back to the waiter. Shiro broke out into a grin.

“I'm excited to eat an American breakfast again,” Shiro exclaimed.

“Really? What did you have for breakfast back in France?” Allura asked.

“Bread. Lots of bread. Maybe with some butter and jam. Protein for breakfast was a rarity,” the young man recounted, “I was more likely to skip breakfast than to eat eggs in the morning.”

Allura grimaced. “That sounds like a terrible way to start the day.”

Shiro laughed it off. “I had to wake up early to get to CERN on time. Eating bread while on the run like an anime girl comes with the job.”

Allura laughed hard at that comment. There was a morning back in college where she came late to lecture with a piece of toast in her mouth. Shiro didn't stay silent about that for the rest of the week, and he obviously remembered it now.

“Hate to interrupt, but your food’s coming,” Lance interjected. He was balancing the dishes on a giant tray.

“Hunk’s fluffiest Belgian waffles with whip cream and strawberries for Allura,” he announced as he placed the food in front of the grad student.

The waiter then presented the other dish in front of Shiro. “And one extra meaty Court Omelette for Allura’s beefy hot date!”

“Lance! Cut it out!” Allura groaned out in frustration. Shiro placed his elbows on the table and rested his blushing face in his hands, a habit she had seen him do whenever he was trying to calm himself down. Lance gave a chuckle before leaving their table with a brazen, “Enjoy your food!”

Allura glared at the waiter until he turned a corner, and then she gave a sigh.

“'Beefy hot date,’ huh?” Shiro mused, “That's a first.”

Allura gave an embarrassed chuckle in reply, willing for the blush searing her face at the moment to calm down.

“I've heard him say worse things to other customers. Lance just loves to tease the regulars.”

“Come here often?”

“Just when studying gets hectic.”

Shiro hummed. “Knowing Columbia? Must be every day.”

The grad student giggled. “I wish! Now eat your omelet.”

“Yes yes, but lemme take a pic of us with our food first,” Shiro implored while fishing his phone out of his coat’s inner pocket.

Allura raised an eyebrow at the sight. “You still like taking pictures before eating, Shirogane?”

“Hey now, this is special! It's the first time in ages since I've eaten this much meat for breakfast, and it's also the first time  since graduation that I've been able to hang out with you. I think this momentous event needs to be well-documented.”

Shiro pointed his phone at Allura, who only made a face. He snapped a pic of his unamused table mate with her waffles, and then took a pic of his omelet. The man looked at the photos he took before putting his phone away. He gave Allura a smile.

“OK, _now_ we can eat,” he announced. Allura rolled her eyes, but she couldn't push down the grin that was creeping up on her face.

The two ate their food, animatedly talking about things that have happened since they finished undergrad. Lance came by every now and then to refill their drinks, sometimes slipping Allura a few playful winks, and with good reason. Allura and Shiro ate and laughed like they were both still students, naive to the chaos of adulthood, whose biggest worries were just passing their classes.

It was as if things hadn’t changed.

The pair finished their meals. Lance had given them a single check, and they both rushed to take out their cards.

“Let me pay for this Allura,” Shiro pleaded.

“Nonsense. I invited you for brunch,” Allura argued, “I should pay the bill.”

“But I was the one who asked if we can meet up today,” he retorted.

“I insist-”

“Uhh, I can come back with separate checks?”

The pair stopped bickering and looked at Lance, who seemed a little flustered.

“Sure.”

“Yes, thank you.”

They agreed at the same time. Lance quickly turned around to the kiosk to print out two bills. Allura thanked him, her face still warm in embarrassment. She gathered her things and made her way out of the booth. Shiro followed suit, trailing her to the register. After the two of them were done paying for their meals, Allura shouted “Bye!” to Lance and Hunk, who both shouted it back. Shiro held the door open for her, and they were both exposed to the frigid air outside.

“Do you have any plans after this?” Allura asked, eyes focusing on the slippery stairs outside the diner.

“No, not really, what’s up?”

“Would you like to take a walk to the Piers? It has a great view of the Manhattan skyline.”

“You're making me feel like a tourist in a city I used live,” Shiro remarked.

“Neither of us really got out of campus back in undergrad,” Allura pointed out, “Now let's go. I need to burn off these calories.”

Allura started walking down the street, and Shiro caught up to her in two steps. If the pair were walking around two years ago, Allura would have looped her arm through Shiro’s. Now, however, the grad student forced her hands into her coat pockets. They walked side by side in silence.

Outside the toasty diner, it seemed like the laughter and conversation died in the frigid air. Doubts started swirling in her head- was walking to one of her favorite places with this man worth it? Allura pushed those thoughts aside, instead focusing on jaywalking as quickly and safely as possible. Shiro silently followed her lead.

After a good fifteen-minute walk, the two arrived at Gantry State Park, home to LIC Piers and a wonderful view of the East River, which divided Manhattan and Queens. The two reached the boardwalk, leaning against the railing while drinking in the view.

Shiro gasped. Allura chucked at his expression.

“I was just as in awe when I first saw this,” she said.

The two had entered the park by the entrance near the classic red Pepsi Cola sign. The sign was a relic of New York’s industrial boom, and the font and size of it was worth a look, but Shiro paid no attention to it. .

Across the Pepsi Cola sign was Manhattan’s East Side. The two were close enough to see cars whiz through the streets and bridges, but even trucks were mere specks in comparison to the skyscrapers they zoomed around. Shiro’s eyes were filled with wonder, and Allura silently drank in that sight.

When they were both in college, neither really took the time to explore New York City, let alone visit any of the boroughs. Columbia’s stressful environment forced them to stay in Butler Library and work.

Between the two of them, Shiro tended to remain on campus, even if his workload was relatively light. However, Allura had barely been any better; the furthest away from campus she had been to was Times Square.

Now a little bit older, Allura felt the need to go farther from campus. That was how she discovered views like this, and she was glad to share it with Shiro. The look on his face made this whole morning worth it.

“Is that the United Nations building?” Shiro asked.

“Yes it is,” the grad student confirmed, “It's still my dream workplace.”

“Oh yes,” her colleague mused, “You wanted to save the world through one of its largest and most inefficient bureaucracies.”

There was no malice in his voice, but Allura still bristled. She looked at Shiro, eyebrows furrowed and a pout starting to sag into her face.

“I know it seems impossible, but I can't just stay idle and believe things will get better on its own. That large and inefficient bureaucracy is a symbol of hope to the world.”

Shiro chuckled and lightly laid his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m glad you're still as passionate as ever about world peace. It's a breath of fresh air from the French nihilism I had to hear every single day.”

Allura flushed slightly and looked at the water in front of her. Shiro took out his phone and took some pictures.

The two continued to admire the skyline. Shiro would ask her what certain buildings were across the river, but for the most part they looked around in silence. Allura was starting to feel the chilly air as time went on, and she soon realized she was almost leaning on Shiro. She quickly took a step away. The said man looked at her scurrying away before resuming his sightseeing.

“Thanks for bringing me here, Allura,” he said.

“It’s really no problem,” Allura waved off, “I wanted to get off campus anyways. Having you around is just a bonus.”

Shiro laughed a little at her comment. She continued talking.

“I was surprised, actually, when you told me you wanted to hang out.”

“Why would you be surprised?” Shiro asked incredulously.

Allura’s eyes were fixated on her shoes as she stammered, “I mean- it’s been a long time since we last talked. Like I know you’re busy so you can’t always message me but-”

“Did you think I was ignoring you on purpose?” Shiro gently cut her off.

Allura stayed silent. Shiro sighed.

“I’m really sorry about that. I was having a hard time when I was moving to France, and once I was settled, I got really busy at work. I really did want to talk to you more. Whenever you messaged me, I was ecstatic.”

Allura gave a small smile, eyes pointed to the water.

“I swear I only messaged you on your birthday and during New Year’s,” she replied.

“It still made me happy,” Shiro pushed back, “You were one of my closest friends in college, I was glad you still remembered me.”

“Of course I would,” Allura looked up at the man in front of her, “You were one of the few people I’ve been close to, even if we didn’t talk much since we graduated.”

The pair grew silent and resumed looking at the skyline in front of them.

Shiro broke the silence. “I still have that letter you wrote me, the one from graduation.”

Allura froze, as if the wind had penetrated her heart.

“I'm sorry,” she eventually replied. Allura kept her eyes to the water.

“What for?”

“I made it awkward back then. We had just graduated, and I really didn't want to ruin the day.”

“Don’t be sorry! If anything I should be the one apologizing,” Shiro said.

The young woman next to him didn’t give any response. Her face was turning red, but she was certain it wasn’t from the chill.

Shiro tried talking again, placing his hand on her shoulder again. Allura lifted her head to meet his eyes, willing for the blush on her face to recede.

“Do you still feel the same?” he softly asked.

There was a pause. All Allura could hear was the gentle waves accompanying the whistling wind, and all she could focus on was Shiro’s eyes. The gray color seemed to have been dulled with time, but they were still warm, just like that day in May. She finally answered.

“Yes, I do.”

Shiro broke out into a huge grin, and Allura could feel herself doing the same. Shiro moved his hand down her arm, finally stopping to intertwine his fingers with hers. Allura reached out for his other hand before giving a small squeeze.

They didn’t know what the future would hold for the two of them, but at least they would be going at it together.


End file.
